


A Special Thanks

by Linna_Ai



Series: A Special Kidverse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, What-If
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt salva a vida de um garoto muito especial e esse garoto o salva, tornando a vida dele muito especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Thanks

Kurt achava que ele estava grande demais para vir brincar no parque, por todos os lados só havia crianças com seis anos ou menos e ele já tinha sete e, ousava dizer, era bem mais maduro agora. Por exemplo, já conseguia passear por todo o parque sem sujar suas meias e saía praticamente intacto dos balanços, mesmo com a terra, geralmente molhada e quase lama, abaixo deles.

Por isso que quando sua mãe o deixara ali para que fosse se divertir, enquanto ela conversava nos bancos ali perto –mas sem que ele se afastasse demais-, ele só dera alguns passos antes de parar, indeciso. Olhava ao redor sem nenhum lugar em especial que quisesse ir.

E foi por isso mesmo que acabou ouvindo, não muito distante, do outro lado da rua, na calçada de uma rua cheia de lojas, um garotinho chorando. Não se lembrava de ter visto alguém como ele por ali antes e com certeza teria notado, pois o garoto vestia-se bem, ele nunca vira ninguém naquela cidade –tirando sua mãe, é claro- usando algo de bom gosto além dele.

O garotinho estava, por exemplo, de calças assim como ele –quando todos os outros usavam bermudas-, e de cinto! Uma camiseta azul-claro de manga curta, o que ele só perdoava por não ser comprida devido ao moletom vermelho-vivo e, -com este último brotara um sorriso em seus lábios- uma gravata-borboleta azul-marinho e ele não podia ter mais de seis anos, o que era ainda mais impressionante.

Todavia esse não era momento para moda –Kurt pensara que nunca diria algo assim,mas...-, o menino estava chorando e parecia perdido. Hesitou apenas por um segundo, olhando para onde sua mãe estava conversando, antes de atravessar a rua com a preocupação dividida entre o garotinho e sua mãe um de cada lado da estrada.

Chegando mais perto ficou cada vez mais seguro de que fizera a escolha certa, era de cortar o coração olhar para o outro, as bochechas estavam vermelhas e molhadas, assim como os olhos dourados, conseguiu distinguir. E isso tudo poderia ser pior, pois o garoto parecia estar se contendo ao máximo para não soluçar mais alto, querendo engolir o choro sem conseguir nem parar para respirar direito. Kurt ia começar a chorar junto se não o tivesse alcançado.

-Ei, tudo bem com você?

O garoto, que baixara a cabeça pouco antes de Kurt estar perto o suficiente, demorou um pouco, mas balançou a cabeça em negativa, incapaz de falar.

Que pergunta idiota, Kurt Hummel! E ele teria se estapeado se o assunto a sua frente não fosse tão urgente.

-Por favor, se acalme, o que aconteceu? Talvez eu possa ajudar...

O garoto fungou algumas vezes antes de finalmente erguer a cabeça e então ele pareceu ter conseguido parar de chorar, pois ficou calado, olhando para Kurt, o qual era um pouco maior do que ele. Ainda estava respirando mal e um soluço ou outro assaltava o corpo frágil e pequeno, abalando sua aparente imobilidade.

-Qual o seu nome? – Kurt perguntou, começando a ficar embaraçado e a sentir as bochechas queimarem diante de olhar tão intenso.

-B-Blaine...- o garoto falou pela primeira vez alguns segundos depois, começando a se acalmar, a voz ainda embargada e fraca do choro.

-O-okay, eu sou Kurt. – ele conseguiu dizer, pois o menor ainda o olhava, piscando lentamente agora que enxugara o excesso de lágrimas, como se querendo absorver a imagem a sua frente ou temesse que ela desaparecesse. –O que aconteceu?- repetiu a pergunta.

-Me perdi... eu tava na loja... e vi um cachorro de pelúcia e parei pra olhar... e depois eu tava sozinho!- a voz dele tremeu e Kurt temeu que ele fosse recomeçar a chorar.

-Qual foi a loja? Vou ajudar você a achar seus pais, tá? Só num chore, vai ficar tudo bem...

-Okay... mas foi meu irmão...

-O que?

-Eu vim com meu irmão não meus pais... e tava naquela loja quando ele sumiu... – ele apontou para o estabelecimento a sua esquerda.- ... eu tentei procurar até chegar aqui e aí... aí...- os soluços recomeçaram e Kurt se desesperou.

-Calma! – e sua voz saiu estridente e aguda.- Vem, eu disse que ia ajudar e vou! – Kurt segurou a mão do menor e o guiou de volta para loja, foi em passos rápidos e sem olhar para trás por estar corado e embaraçado por ter a mão do outro entre as suas, sem entender direito o porquê, afinal, sempre andava assim com Mercedes e suas amigas. Se tivesse olhado, teria visto Blaine com um olhar sonhador e bochechas rosadas não mais pelo choro.

+-+)(*-*)(=-=

-Oh! Blaine, ainda bem! Já estava ficando desesperado e você não sabe quantas rugas isso dá! – um jovem provavelmente com 15 anos ou mais, ele apostaria em mais, apareceu falando alto, levando uma mão aos cabelos e fazendo um pose dramática ao parar na frente deles, logo ele se abaixou, pegando o menor nos braços.- Você nem imagina o quão aliviado eu estou de te achar, maninho!- e ele já levava o garoto porta a fora. Que rude! Seria mesmo o irmão daquele garoto tão gentil?

Seguiu os dois correndo e os alcançou no momento em que Blaine batia com os punhos fechados no ombro do irmão, gritando:

-Espera, Coop! Para!

-Ei, se acalma, homenzinho! Vai acabar deixando um roxo em mim, sabe quanto tempo vai demorar a sarar? E logo numa pele pálida e perfeita como a minha, se destaca ainda mais!- o jovem parara, distanciando seu tronco do menor para desviar dos golpes cada vez mais intensos, aproveitando para começar um de seus monólogos.

-Me desce, Coop!

O maior obedeceu imediatamente, olhando para o menor que explicou:

-Eu preciso agradecer! A mãe disse pra sempre agradecer quando alguém ajuda ou faz algo pra você!- ele correu, dando a volta no irmão até estar atrás dele, encontrando Kurt lá.

Blaine parou bem na frente do outro e disse:

-Obrigado por salvar minha vida!

O mais velho parecia que não era o único irmão com inclinações para o drama, pensou Kurt, apesar de que, considerando a idade do pequeno, talvez fosse isso mesmo que ele fizera. Quem ele estava enganando? Se acontecesse com ele, Kurt também teria ficado aterrorizado.

Blaine ainda o encarava, parecendo pensativo e Kurt achou melhor responder logo, apesar de que a razão de ainda não ter feito, era por não querer que o garoto fosse embora tão cedo. Talvez eles pudessem ser amigos, não? A ideia aqueceu seu coração por algum motivo.

Enquanto Kurt pensava em alguma desculpa para se verem de novo, Blaine refletia sobre formas de agradecer, só isso não parecia suficiente. Pensou em dar alguma coisa para ele, porém as únicas coisas que tinha e pensava valer a pena eram suas gravatas-borboletas e não tinha nenhuma ali além da que usava e esta nem de longe era sua melhor, e de alguma forma sabia que alguém como Kurt só merecia o melhor possível ou até o impossível, talvez.

E só uma coisa lhe ocorreu no momento.

Blaine sorriu. Levando as mãos aos ombros do outro e o puxando levemente, quando Kurt inclinou a cabeça em resposta, o menor ficou na ponta dos pés e plantou um beijo rápido nos lábios do outro.

-Obrigado...- Blaine repetiu agora no mesmo tom de vermelho do seu moletom.

Kurt, que adquiria uma coloração de tomate, levou uma mão aos lábios e tentou responder quando uma voz chamou a atenção dos três:

-Kurt! Aí está você!- sua mãe vinha atravessando a rua correndo em sua direção, caindo de joelhos a sua frente ao chegar e o abraçando.- Eu fiquei tão preocupada! – e então ela se afastou sem desfazer de todo o abraço, apenas observando o filho para verificar se tudo estava no lugar certo, ao se certificar que sim, suspirou aliviada –Agora você vai me explicar direitinho, mocinho, no que estava pensando quando se afastou de mim depois de eu ter deixado claro que não era para fazer isso!- e seu tom era sério, as mãos agora nos ombros do garoto.

-Ele veio me salvar! Senhora... – acrescentou no fim depois de ter respondido num impulso não querendo ver o outro em encrenca.

-Como assim?

-Eu explico, mãe. Olha, me desculpe, eu sei que não era para sair, mas eu vi o Blaine chorando e precisava ajudar! Então nós fomos na loja, porque ele tinha se perdido, entende? E eu fiz como você e o pai disseram, eu fui na mulher do microfone na loja, o qual, alias, ficaria bem melhor com umas lantejoulas nele, pedi para anunciar que ele estava perdido e procurando pelo irmão.- ele apontou para Cooper, alguns passos atrás dela, ele sorriu e acenou.

-Olha, muito obrigado mesmo, se não fosse o seu garoto aí eu estaria muito encrencado agora, meus iam me matar se eu perdesse o Blaine... de novo...- ele sorriu charmosamente depois de ter suspirado aliviado.

-É, obrigado, senhora. – Blaine disse educadamente com num pedido de desculpas pelo comportamento do irmão.

-Bem, se é assim, de nada. – ela erguera-se para olhar para o mais velho e agora sua atenção se dividia de um para o outro. 

-De nada, também. – Kurt conseguiu dizer enfim, tendo se postando ao lado da mãe, encostando-se a um dos lados, a cabeça pendendo e por vezes repousando na cintura dela.- Sabe, talvez a gente possa se encontrar de novo? Você gosta de ir ao parque? – e ele apontou para o local na frente deles, do outro lado da rua.

-Claro! Podemos brincar agora?- e ele olhou de Kurt para Cooper num pedido, seus olhos se assemelhando aos de um filhote de cachorro.

-Desculpa, maninho, mas eu prometi a mãe que chegaríamos antes do jantar e olha como já ta tarde! E ainda vamos ter de ir bem ali antes... –ele apontou para o próprio relógio.

-Você tem razão, também precisamos ir! Seu pai disse que fecharia a loja mais cedo hoje... vamos, Kurt.

Os dois concordaram apesar de parecer que tinham acabado de perder um doce de que gostavam muito, ou no caso, seria melhor dizer uma roupa de que gostavam muito.  
-Obrigado mais uma vez. Podemos nos ver amanhã talvez?

-De nada mais uma vez. – e Kurt riu, deixando Blaine estranhamente feliz por ter conseguido fazer o outro emitir tal som tão agradável.- Amanhã parece bom.

-Esse é o meu garoto.- a sra. Hummel disse sorrindo. Satisfeita por ter ensinado seu menino direito em caso de emergência.- Vamos, se não amanhã vai demorar ainda mais para chegar!- ela disse num tom divertido ao ver que os dois não pareciam querer se separar, tendo o olhar preso ao outro. Riu quando os dois correram para seus respectivos responsáveis ao ouvirem o comentário dela.

Se despediram ansiosos pelas saudações e momentos que compartilhariam amanhã.

E muitos outros amanhãs depois.

E eles nunca pararam, ficaram juntos, viraram colegas, amigos, namorados, amantes, maridos, pais e avôs até seus últimos amanhã. 

The end.


End file.
